What if the pevencies wern't the rulers of Narnia?
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: The title explains it. Peter and them are not the real rulers of Narnia. Read to find out more. it has a Susan/Caspian and Peter/Sophia pairing. AU.
1. Chapter 1 : The Queen Returns

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the real Queen

Authors Note - I hope you like this story. it was supposed to be a one shot but it was a little to long and i had more to write so i will update the other chapters as soon as possible.

Summary - this is a little something i threw together after i saw the movie and read the book. it is about the Pevencies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. it has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 1 - The Queen Returns**

Peter and Caspian had their plan to fight Miraz even though Caspian disagreed to it. Edmund had

left to give the offer to Miraz and returned. Peter had walked outside with Susan ans Caspian when

they saw Edmund. He had arrived and they were waiting for something, anything. when out of the

trees came a bright White horse what looked like a Unicorn and the person riding it was wearing white

and it had long dark brown hair flowing in the wind. it was wearing armor and had a long sword and a

shield almost identical to Peters. as it came closer they noticed it was a woman but the closer she got

she looked younger and younger. once she arrived in front of them she looked younger the Peter but

older then Edmund. she jumped off of the horse Peter just stared at her transfixed at her beauty and

then when Susan slapped him he noticed that she was not a Narnian or a Telmarine she looked like

she was from another world. when she spoke he realized that she was from England just like them.

"Prince Caspian," she said Bowing to him and then turned to the Pevencies

"King Peter," she bowed again

"Queen Susan," she said Bowing to her

"And you must be King Edmund," she bowed to him as well

"Who are you," Caspian said not noticing the rudeness in his voice

"Wow, thought we would get to that a little later," she laughed

"So what is your name," Edmund said

"I am Sophia,"

"Sophia," Susan said

"Yes,"

"it is very nice to meet you," Susan said

"Thank you, and i think the only one i have not heard speak is you King Peter,"

"Oh, Sorry, what are you doing here?" Peter said

"Wow, you like to get down to business quickly,"

"Sorry," he said looking down at his feet

"Well, Aslan summoned me and told me a few thing that i can't mention right now,"

"why?" Susan asked

"Because he told me so," she said walking past them into the fortress like she knew exactly where she was going.

XXX

"Who are you?" Lucy said running up to them as they walked into the room

"Sophia," she said

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking her hand

"So let's get down to business,"Sophia said

"Good Idea,"Caspian said

"Where's Ed?" Lucy asked

"Right here Lu," Ed said running into the room

"What did he say?" Caspian asked

"He agreed to the fight,"

"Great," Caspian said

"What fight," Sophia asked

"Peter challenged Miraz to a duel to end the war," Ed said

"Let me see the challenge," Sophia said holding out her hand.

"Why?" Susan asked

"Just let me see it," she said grabbing the scroll from Edmund's hand

"What is she doing?" Peter asked Caspian

"I don't know," Caspian said looking confused

"Fabulous," she said

"What?" Susan asked

"This," Sophia said holding the scroll up pointing to one line that said. "He must fight the rightful ruler of Narnia,"

"What about it?" Peter asked

"You don't have to fight him,"

"Why?" Peter asked

"Because it says "the rightful ruler,""

"Yeah,"

"Your not the rightful king of Narnia,"

"What do you mean?"

"You are the High King not the actual king,"

"Huh,"

"There is only one true King and Queen of Narnia,"

"WHAT?" Edmund yelled

"You heard me,"

"Then who is the rightful Queen?" Susan asked

"I am," Sophia said looking up from the scroll.

XXX

To Be Continued...

I hope you liked the first chapter. the rest will be up shortly. please review and tell me how you liked it. Thanks. :D


	2. Chapter 2 : The Fight For The End

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

Summary - this is a little something i threw together after i saw the movie and read the book. it is about the Pevencies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. it has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 2 - The Fight for the End**

"What," Susan said

"Yep, it was a shock to me to."

"So if your the real Queen that means that you have to fight Miraz not Peter," Caspian said

"Thats right,"

"So how will you do that you probably have no fighting experience,"Peter said

"I have a bit,"

"Well then good luck with the fight," Peter said walking out

"Where are you going?" Susan asked

"Out for some air,"

XXX

"Are you ready?" Peter asked Sophia as she put the armor on and got her sword.

"As ready as i'll ever be,"

"You know what to do right,"

"Yes,"

"Please be careful," Peter said grabing her arm and looking into her eyes

"Are you worried,"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because well your a girl going up against a king about 3 times your age, with more experience then

any of us,"

"If I had to geuss I think you are just sad that your not fighting him,"

"No,"

"Alright if you say so,"

"Sophia," Edmund said handing her, her shield.

"Thanks,"

"Good luck," Caspian said walking up behing Ed.

"Thanks," she said as she put on her helmet and turned towards the opposing army walking towards

them.

"So who will i be fighting today," Miraz asked laughing

"None of your business," Peter said

"Well well, if it isn't the little king him self with the other littler king and the litle prince," he laughed

"Were not little," Caspian said

"Really, well if it is not any of you then who is under this helmet,"

"Lets just fight and forget who is gonna beat you," Caspian said noding his head toward Sophia to get

ready

"Ready," one of the solider asked

"Ready," they both said

"Fight," he said and they started fighting. withing the first few mineuts Sophias arm had already been

cut and Miraz side was bleeding. before they new it there was blood everywhere. then when they had

been fighting for nearly five minuets Miraz had nocked over Sophia and stood on her shield which was

still attached to her arm and broke her arm. Sophia then called for a five minuet break. which was

made only three mineuts.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked looking at the cut on her right arm.

"I'm fine,"

"No your not," Ed said pulling the shiel off her arm which made her shake at the pain

"It's nothing,"

"It's Broken," Ed said

"I can fix it,"

"Oh yeah how," Peter asked

"Give me the shield," she said as Caspian handed her the shield. she took it and ripping a piece off of her shirt that was hanging out she put the shield on the broken arm and tied the cloth around her neck and attached it to the shield.

"That should hold,"

"Are you sure?"Peter asked

"Not really,"

"Well let me fix this," he said as he ripped a piece from his own shirt and tied it aroung the cut on her other arm.

"Times up," said a solider and Miraz and Sophia walked back towards eachother and then the fight began again. no one ot hurt for a few minutes until Miraz knocked off Sophias helmet.

"Your a girl," he said in shock

"The last time i checked,"

"i thought you were a boy,"

"Well i'm not now can we get back to fighting,"

"Right," he said and they started fighting again. this time he showed no mercy and supprised Sophia and threw his sword under her shield and sliced both of her legs and sent her falling on her knees. he then had the opportunity he needed to win and kill her but he hesatated asshe looked him in te eyes. she was on her knees and was almost completly helpless. but he hesitated and she slammed her fist on the groung in anger and forced her self up and knocked him to his knees by slicing his thigh. she now had a slight advantage but she stopped. put her sword down and turned around.

"Your not gonna kill me,"

"It is not my duty to take you life. i have nothing to gain by you loosing your life at my hands but he does," she said as she handed her sword to Caspian. he took it and went over to his uncle while Peter ran over to sophia lifted her up and took her over to sit on one of the larg rocks. Caspian was just about to kill Miraz when he stabbed the sword into the floor and said that he would not turn in to someone he hated. and he turned around and walked away when someone shot Miraz with an arrow that looked like susans' and they all turned to susan except Sophia who looked at one of the grnerals on the horse. who she knew shot him.

"Plan B?" Peter asked

"Plan B," Caspian said as he helped Sophia up and they got onto their horses and road into the hido out.

"Get ready," Peter said to Edmund

"i'm Ready,"

"NOW!," Peter yelled and inside Caspian and Sophia Road with all the troops inside and took the floor out from under the soilders. they came up out of the other end and started to fight with Peter and Edmund close behind. they jumped off their horses and started fighting on foot eventhough Sophia still had the cuts on her legs she would not stop. they were out numberd and Peter yelled to Fall back and as the Narnian troops started to run back to the hideout the other troops caterpulted large bulders to the door and they could not get inside.

"What do we do now?" Susan asked as she landed on the ground.

"I don't," Peter started to say but he stopped as he saw the trees comming to like again and the trees helped them to fight the Telmarines.

"We have to draw them to the water," Sophia said

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	3. Chapter 3 : The War Ends

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

Summary - this is a little something i threw together after i saw the movie and read the book. it is about the Pevencies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. it has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 3 - The War Ends**

XXX

"The Water?" Peter asked

"Just do it," she yelled

"Alright," Caspian said

"Attack!" Peter yelled as all of the Narnians charged towards the Telmarines drawing them back and heading toward the water. when they were all at the water Peter called off the army and the Telmarines started to cross the bridge when Lucy showed up with Aslan. Aslan roared and the water came to life and destroyed all of the soliders in the water. once it was safe the Narnians with the rest of the telmarines crossed the water. Peter, Edmund, Susan, Caspian and Sophia all headed to Lucy then to Aslan. They bowed down before him.

"Rise Kings and Queens of Narnia," he said and Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stood.

"All of you," Aslan said looking at Sophia and Caspian

"But Aslan, I'm not," Caspian said

"Yes you are you are the rightful King of Narnia just like you are the right ful Queen, Sophia," He said looking at the two of them

"I am?" Caspian asked

"Indeed you are," he said turning around and walking away with Lucy and the other Narnians

"Well now we don't have to ask," Peter laughed

"Well this is a surprise," Edmund said

"I know," Caspian said

"Well we better get back to the castle," Sophia said

"your right," Peter said

"Lets go," Susan said s they all followed the rest of the army toward the castle.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you Enjoyed. Sorry it is so short. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	4. Chapter 4 : The Crowning

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

Summary - this is a little something i threw together after i saw the movie and read the book. it is about the Pevensies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. it has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 4 - The Crowing**

XXX

They arrived at the castle and a crowning was set immediately. Caspian and Sophia walked into the

castle hall and were ready to be crowned the real King and Queen of Narnia.

"Congradulations young King and Queen of Narnia," Aslan said as they took their seats on the thrown

King and Queen of Narnia. They sat there for a while and then finally got up. Sophia walked outside

and Peter followed.

"Your Majesty," Peter said and bowed when she saw him.

"Get up, I hate that," she said laughing

"Sorry, so i guess you have a lot to do with Caspian, now that your Queen," he said looking out to the

Forrest

"No I Guess you have to get to know me better,"

"Huh," he said as she leaned over and kissed his lips

"King Peter," she said when she backed up

"Sophia, I feel the same way," He said as he leaned in and kissed her but it did not last long when

Lucy walked out.

"Your Majesty, Aslan wants you," she said to Sophia

"Alright and don't call me that," she said hugging Lucy and walking over to Aslan.

"What was it?" Peter asked that night. She had been gone so long.

"Nothing just about the Telmarines. I missed a lot," she laughed as she sat down and took her crown

off.

"Well we should get to bed and leave you two alone," Susan pulling Edmund and Lucy out of the room.

"So how is being queen?" Peter asked

"Boring," she laughed as they moved closer together.

"Come her," he said getting up and pulling her to the bedroom and locking the door.

"Now Your Majesty we are alone and can have some fun," he said as they both sat on the bed.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Leaving

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!

Disclaimer - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

Summary - this is a little something i threw together after i saw the movie and read the book. it is about the Pevensies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. it has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 5 - Leaving**

XXX

The next morning Queen Sophia and King Peter woke up together. They had to hurry and get dressed

for a meeting in the square. They were offering to send some of the Telmarines back home. They

hurried and made it there on time. They rode their horses to the square.

"We would like to make you an offer," Aslan began

"We are offering you to go home to your original dimension. It is a very nice place and you will be

accepted there. would any of you like to go?" he finished

"I will there is no place for me here now," the former queen said her son in her arms and the general

following her they walked through the portal and disappeared.

"How do we know you are nott tricking us?" one of the telmarines yelled

"Yeah," another yelled

"We will go," Peter said

"What?" Sophia said in astonishment

"If you do not believe that it is true we will go and prove it," Peter finished

"Alright, If that is your wish," Aslan said as Peter walked over to Sophia and hugged strong enough

and long enough to last forever.

"Will you take care of this for me?" He asked Caspian handing him his sword.

"Yes until you return,"

"Were not coming back," He said

"Peter and Susan have learned all they can from here it is time they learned what they needed to in

their own world," Aslan said

"What about us?" Lucy asked

"You will be able to return," Aslan said nodding.

"This is it," Sophia said hugging him and he pushed her away and pulled her closer in a deep kiss. he

knew he would never see her again and he wanted it to last.

"Peter and Susan can only return if Narnia if in diar need of them but then they must either stay or

leave forever," Aslan said reassuringly

"Then lets hope we need you," Sophia said smiling as Peter kissed her again and then Caspian and

Susan kissed.

"Good-Bye for now," Sophia said letting go of Peters hand and hugging Susan then Lucy then Edmund

and then gave Peter one last hug and kiss good bye then they were gone. Everyone looked in

astonishment and then left. Leaving Caspian, Sophia, Aslan and a few Narnians alone.

"There really gone," Sophia said sadly and then she started to cry.

"Yep," Caspian said hugging her trying to comfort her

"They will return," Aslan said

"Yes but when?" Sophia asked wiping the teats from her eyes.

"Sooner then you think," Aslan said and then he and the Narnians walked off leaving only Caspian and

Sophia. Then the two got onto their horses and road back to the castle.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Life Goes On : War

**Title** - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

**Summary **- this is a little something I threw together after I saw the movie and read the book. It is about the Pevensies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. It has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 6 – Life goes on / War**

XXX

It had been a few years since Sophia and Caspian had seen the Pevensies. They were learning what it is to be a ruler. They learned that only the true king and queen and their family have eternal life. No matter what they will never die. They only way they will are if they take their own life. Aslant was still with them. He would not leave until they were completely ready to take the throne on their own. Years went by. It took them about 0 years to be completely ready and Aslan left saying if they ever needed him to blow on Susan's horn once and if Narnia was truly in danger blow twice and it would bring Edmund and Lucy back three times in a row would bring all four Pevensies back to Narnia. Sophia was in the library most of the time while Caspian was on the throne. She did not need to be there all the time. Only the king had to be there every waking moment. Years went by. It had been five hundred year since their crowning and they were still thinking of that day. It was morning when it finally happened. Narnia was under attack.

"Caspian, Caspian get up," Sophia said as she poured ice cold water on his head

"What is it?"

"Narnia is under attack,"

"What?"

"You heard me," she said as he got up and ran to the balcony where all the people living in the castle area were gathered below.

"Narnians, Telmarines, listen closely," Caspian started. He had gotten really good at his speeches three hundred years go

"Narnia is under attack and I will not stand to see my people hurt, I want all of the men who are willing to volunteer to gather in the hall and get your weapons and armor. Narnians I want one of each of you to get your people. I need the Trees, Centaur, Dwarfs, Fauns and all the rest. If it is a war they want it is a war they will get, Narnia will not crumble under my rule. Be strong fast and careful. I want all of the people not fighting to stay inside the castle. It is the safest place. The Queen and I will lead the war. We will not fail you. Until the war is over or until Death we will keep fighting till the very end. Now hurry all of you there is not much time," Caspian finished the speech and walked out to get ready while Sophia did the same. The rest of the people gathered in the Hall and in the Castle.

XXX

They road into the heart of battle, Sophia and Caspian determined not to loose fought hard and long. Many men on both sides fell and Caspian was injured. Sophia laid him on her horse and road back to the castle with the remaining thousands of men. Only a few had died. They road into the castle Caspian on Sophia's horse and her in control. Everyone bowed to the injured king and while he was treated Sophia had no choice. She had to sound the alarm. She rushed to her room and grabbed the horn. She came to the aid of Caspian and asked him to let her call. He agreed that when the time is right they would. The war lasted a hundred years. The white witch had returned more powerful then ever. The battle took place in the eastern wood near cair paraval. Sophia was injured along with a hundred other men and Caspian.

"Caspian!" Sophia yelled

"Blow it," he yelled

"Are you sure,"

"What other choice do we have blow it NOW!" He yelled as she blew the horn three straight times and then she collapsed. Something had hit her. Someone was to late to stop the call within the day the Pevensies and Aslan would be there to aid he Narnians and Telmarines.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will update soon. Please review. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7 : The Return: End Of The War

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia

_**Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!**_

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

**Summary** - this is a little something I threw together after I saw the movie and read the book. It is about the Pevensies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. It has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 7 – The Return / End of the War**

XXX

The Soliders made it back Caspian at their lead and four soliders caring Sophia on a cot. They made it to the castle and in. No one knew what had happened to her but she was alive just knocked out. Caspian heard her blow the horn three times and was glad to know that the other kings and queens would be there soon and Aslan with them. They arrived sooner then expected. Peter Susan Edmund Lucy and Aslan were at the Castle with in an hour of their return.

"King and Queens Welcome back, Aslan we are so delighted to have you here," Caspian greeted them

"It is great to be here again," Aslan said on their behafe

"Where is Sophia," Peter asked right away

"If you will follow me this way I will take you to her," Caspian said his smile fading leading the way to the Queen.

"Sophia, What happened to her?" Peter asked walking up to her unconscious bleeding body laying on the bed.

"She was wounded in battle against the white witch,"

"The White Witch is back?" Susan asked

"She came back about three hundred yoaes ago. We have been fighting to defend the castle. She has taken over most of Narnia. We have done our best to protect what is left of our people. Sophia was hit right after she blew the horn," Caspian said

"She's really back, What do we do?" Susan asked

"That's why we called you we are out of ideas," Caspian said

"Uh," Sophia was waking up

"Sophia?" Peter asked

"Peter, Oh Peter you guys came," She said getting up hugging him

"yeah of course we did," he said hugging her back. Her arm was bleeding and so was her head.

"So what do we do?" Edmund asked

"We fight?" Peter said

"I just had a crazy idea," Sophia said

"What?" Caspian asked

"How about a one on one duel till the death winner wins the war looser has to surrender," Sophia said

"That's a great idea but who is going to fight?" Peter asked

"One of us," Caspian said pointing to Sophia

"Well we will see who is able to that day and whoever is the least wounded will fight," Sophia said

"Alright," Caspian said

"No we have to have someone send the challenge to the white witch," Sophia said

"Wait a second, Who brought the White Witch back anyway?" Edmund asked

"Long story," Sophia said quickly

"Well we don't want any of us to go," Susan said

"Then we can have one of the generals go,"

"No, I'll do it," Peter said

"You sure," Sophia asked

"Positive," he said as he helped Sophia up and they went into the study and wrote out the challenge. Sophia gave it to Peter and he went to deliver it to the White Witch.

XXX

"Come forward," The White Witch said when Peter arrived

"I have a challenge from the King and Queen," Peter said

"You are challenging me?" She laughed

"No the true King and Queen are challenging you,"

"Who might that be?" She never knew about the king and queen

"King Caspian the tenth and Queen Sophia," He said

"Alright Begin," she said

"As order of their royal hinass Queen Sophia and King Caspian the tenth have challenged the White Witch to a duel till the death. The Winner wins the war and it King and or Queen of Narnia, The Looser surrenders and their troops are to never step foot neat the palace again only if the queen and or king allows it so. The one you will be fighting will be decided the day of the duel and you may have two to six people accompany to the duel. It will be held in the castle courtyard. The onlookers are not to be harmed. They will be Telmarines and Narnians who want to watch the duel. The duel will be two days from today at sunrise. When the sun is at it's highest point the duel will begin. The King and Queen request the there is no cheating and that you only use a sword knife and shield. Armor is required and there will be three timeouts and hour for each side. The timeouts do not roll over to the next hour and the duel is only complete when one person is pronounced dead. That will be all thank you and please accept the is challenge signed Queen Sophia and King Caspian the tenth," Peter finished

"I accept the challenge," The White Witch said as Peter turned away and walked to the horse and road off.

XXX

"Did she accept?" Sophia asked

"Yes," Peter said

"Good," Caspian said

"We should prepare everything just incase," Sophia said

"Yes," Caspian said as they all walked off to prepare for the duel

XXX – The day of the duel

"Who will be fighting for you side your hinas?" The judge asked Caspian

"Sophia will be," Caspian said he had his leg cut the day before and Sophia was the only choice.

"Good Luck your majesty, and who will be on your side?" He asked the Witch

"Me," she said as she stepped up ready to fight till the death. Sophia put her helmate and shield on and stepped up.

"Till the death," The judge said

"Yes," they both said

"Begin," He said as they began to fight. No one was hit for the fist few minutes then The White Witch took the first hit to the arm. Everyone on Sophia's side cheered but then Sophia was hit in the leg. Not bad but bad enough. They took more hits as time went on but then Sophia took a bad hit to the arm a half hour in and called a timeout.

"How bad is it?" she asked

"Not as bad as it looks, Just be careful," Caspian said

"Aim for her sides and legs," Edmund said

"Good idea," she said as Peter bandaged her up and she was on her feet again. She gave Peter a kiss and turned to the fight. The judge called time a few seconds later and then they were back to fighting. It had been an hour already and only one time out. They were both getting tired but never showed it. Sophia managed to break the white Witched poorly made sword and it was a short advantage until The White Witch used it against her. She Stabbed Sophia right in the stomach with it and Sophia fell to the ground loosing a lot of blood and not able to stand up it lookredlike the White Witch won but then Sophia got angry and pulled the broken sword out of her stomach and used her own sword and stabbed the White Witch right in the stomach. The sword went all the way through and Sophia kept pushing it in, in anger. Sophia then pulled it out and used th broken sword as help cut the White Witches head off to make sure she died for good that time. Everyone cheered except the bad guys. Sophia tried to smile and she turned holding her stomach started walking and only made it a few inches when she collapsed she was loosing to much blood and she could not stay awake. Everyone stopped cheering and ran to her aid. Peter got there first and held her head in his lap while Caspian and Susan tried to stop the bleeding. Sophia passed out barely breathing their only hope for her was o get Lucy. Edmund ran into the castle to get Lucy he got her out of the hall and brought her outside. She poured a drop of the juice into Sophia's mouth and within minutes Sophia awoke the wounds gone and alive.

XXX – A Month Later

"Sophia can I talk to you?" Peter asked

"Sure," she said walking over to him

"I was wondering,"

"Yeah,"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes a thousand times yes," she said hugging him and then kissing him

"Great," he said smiling.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Family

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia

_**Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!**_

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

**Summary** - this is a little something I threw together after I saw the movie and read the book. It is about the Pevensies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. It has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 8 – Family**

XXX

"Aslan?" Peter said walking over to the Lion

"Yes, young King?"

"Am I able to bring my mother here along with Sophia's family forever?" He asked

"Only if they are willing to,"

"Thank you," He said bowing and running out the door

XXX

"I don't have much time," Peter said

"I know," Susan said

"Lets hurry it will only take a few minutes," Sophia said

"That's months here," Edmund said

"Not really Aslan agreed he would help us slow down time," Peter said

"Alright we will see you in a month," Lucy said hugging the both of them as they walked through the portal to Earth.

XXX

"Mom?" Peter asked when he knocked on the door to his old house

"Yes, Peter is that you?" she asked

"Yes it is, I wanted to ask if you would come live with me?" Peter asked

"I would love to, are Susan, Edmund and Lucy there as well?"

"Yes,"

"Let's go," she said she did not notice Sophia until they were out the door and at her house

"Oh and who are you?"

"Sophia, it is nice to meet you,"

"It is nice to meet you too," she said as they arrived at Sophia's house a few streets over

Knock Knock

"Hello," said a man at the door

"Dad it's me can you get Mom, Fred, Henry, and Susan and come with me?"

"Sure sweetie," he said as he got everyone and they all left. It had only been a couple minutes but it was a long time in Narnia. Sophia explained what they were doing and everyone agreed to leave Earth behind and go to Narnia.

XXX

"Welcome to Narnia," Sophia said as r they entered the world. Right when they stepped foot on the Narnian world Sophia and peter went back to their normal clothes, Crowns included.

"What's with the Crown?" Sophia's sister asked mockingly as they walked into a place full of people.

"The Queen and King Return," one of the Narnians yelled when they spotted Sophia and Peter.

"Queen and King what do they mean?" Sophia's father asked as everyone bowed to the two.

"Rise please don't do that again," Sophia said as everyone rise and greeted the Queen and King.

"It is so nice to have you back Queen Sophia and King Peter,"

"Queen and King?" They all asked at the same time

"Yeah hard to believe huh, but We well I have ruled here for over five hundred years Narnian time," Sophia said

"Wow,"

"My Queen is there anything I can do for you," Someone asked. It was Sophia's head general

"Thank you General Laurence, I do need transportation to the Castle for my family and possibly a horse for me and King Peter,"

"No problem," he said as he whistled and a carriage along with two extra horsed came towards them.

"Wow," Her sister said

"Get in," she said getting on the horse

"Where did you learn to horseback ride?" Her father asked

"Aslan five hundred and ten years ago next week," she said laughing

"Wow," her father said as everyone got in the carriage and they road off towards the castle. The only problem was that they went through the woods where the White Witches army was banished to. They did not run into anyone for a while until…

"Who's there?" A deep voice came from the trees

"Who it this?" Sophia asked

"I am Deviar, head general of the White Witches army, who dares cross my path,"

"Queen Sophia and King Peter with some other civilians," Sophia said

"Just who I have been waiting for," he said as he jumped out of the bushes. He was a monitor, huge, strong and a little scary. Sophia was not in the mood to fight. But she had no choice. She jumped down from the horse with Peter by her side and the General ready to fight to protect his Queen and King. Peter's Mom along With Sophia's family got out of the carriage to see what was going on.

"You killed my master now I am going to kill you," He said looking at Sophia

"I did what I had to do to protect my people. She was going to kill them and the only choice to kill her," Sophia said

"She should have killed you when she had the chance. The Juice saved your life and now that little girl is not here to save you, you will die today," He said pulling his sword out. Peter and the general both got ready to fight but Sophia stopped them.

"He wants to fight me, Let him, right here right now. Until someone yells stop or someone is dead," she said

"You like to fight till the death don't you?"

"If it is the only way I win then yes," she said pulling out her sword and grabbing a shield. She already had her armor on so she was ready to fight.

"Sophia don't," Her brother Fred yelled

"I will win, I always do," she said smiling.

"Alright Begin," Peter said as they began to fight. Sophia was the first one hit but not hard and then the fight lasted not much longer. Sophia was hurt really bad and the monitor was starting to bleed.

"You want to give up?" he mocked

"Never," she said swinging her sword near his legs and cutting one of them. The monitor did not let that go he fought hard and then he hit Sophie at the same spot she was hit Five hundred years ago. In both legs she fell to the ground but got right back up she was not going to let this monitor kill her not today. She threw another swing at him but missed and then it happened the Monitor stabbed her right in the stomach and it went all the way through this time. He pulled the sword out and she fell to the ground. She was dead.

"I killed the great Queen Sophia,"

"NOOOOOOO!" Peter yelled as he ran toward the Minotaur and brought his sword down right on his head and the Minotaur fell dead.

"Sophia," Her mother said leaning over her daughters' body. Little did anyone know that the only way her or Caspian could die is if they took their own life so she was alive but barely.

"Is she dead?" Fred asked

"No," Peter said. He had found a piece of paper in her pocket saying that she could only die if she took her own life.

"Uh," she said opening her eyes. The cut was still in her but it was healing not fast but healing.

"You're alive," Her father said

"Yeah," she said getting up she could not walk very well so the General took her horse and she road in the carriage.

XXX

"Welcome back," Caspian said when they were at the castle Sophia was completely healed by then and greeted the King. Lucy, Edmund and Susan appeared behind him and ran to hug their mother. Aslan walked in a second later and Sophia's family and Peter's mom jumped. Sophia and Peter knelt down before him.

"Arise King and Queen of Narnia," He said and Sophia gave the giant lion a hug.

"Aslan this is my mother," Peter said pointing to his mother

"And this is my family," Sophia said pointing to everyone else

"Welcome, and who are you?" Aslan asked looking to the general

"This is General Laurence he gave us a ride to the castle," Sophia said pointing towards the general.

"Thank You General Laurence," Aslan said and the General bowed

"Shall we go in," Caspian said

"We shall," Sophia said and everyone walked into the Castle.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	9. Chapter 9 : The Weddings

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia

_**Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!**_

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

**Summary** - this is a little something I threw together after I saw the movie and read the book. It is about the Pevensies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. It has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing.

**Chapter 9 – The Weddings**

XXX

"I can't believe you're getting married," Sophia's mother said

"I know,"

"Your only 16," she mother said

"Actually in Narnian years I'm 526," she said correcting her mother

"Well you are still too young,"

"Mom,"

"Sorry," she said as she finished helping her daughter get dressed. Today was they day of the wedding.

XXX

"I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may kiss the brides," Aslan said as Peter Kissed Sophia and Caspian Kissed Susan. They were now the true kings and queens of Narnia.

XXX

"Peter I am really happy, just you and me in this cute little cabin for two weeks, alone,"

"Me to, you know what that means?" he asked

"Yes I do," she said as Peter came over to her kissed her all over and in a few seconds they were on the bed. The Happy Couple.

XXX

"May I present to you, Your Kings and Queens," Aslan said as Peter Susan Caspian and Sophia walked to their throne and Lucy and Edmund followed. Narnias rulers at their thrones. Ready to take on any challenge Narnia threw at them. Their family's by their side and never again would evil control Narnia the immortal Kings and Queens would make sure of that.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	10. Chapter 10 : Afterwards

Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia

_**Title - What if the Pevensies were not the real Kings and Queens of Narnia!**_

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything except the real Queen (Sophia)

**Summary** - this is a little something I threw together after I saw the movie and read the book. It is about the Pevensies not being the real king and queens of Narnia. It has a Susan/Caspian paring and a Peter/Sophia pairing. This story may be continued to tell about the children and after the children are born. So please check to see if it is up. Thanks.

**Chapter 10 – Afterwards**

For the next thousands of years the Kings and Queens of old were ruling Narnia forever. Narnia was safe from harm and nothing stood in their way. The kings and Queens never grew older and their were a few princes and princesses. Caspian and Susan had one daughter Anna and one son Caspian XI. Peter and Sophia had two daughters Elizabeth and Mary and they had two sons George and Peter II. Lucy married General Laurence's' son Lewis and they had a daughter Madison and two sons Lewis II and Richard. Then there is Edmund he married Mikayla daughter of a general and they had two daughters Tory and Mitchi and one son Nathan. They all lived peacefully during their eternal rule and Narnia was safe forever more.

_**THE END**_

Hope you liked the story. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. :D


End file.
